Comfort Zoned Out
by Summershy
Summary: It has been 4 years since Equestria has landed on Planet Earth, and the conversion bureau has been introduced. Meanwhile, Summer Roberts is one of the last humans on Earth who is a talk show host. Although Summer has planned on converting herself she would like to wait. All of that changes when her best friends is an ally to the HLF and abandons Summer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:First memories

The morning light awakens me as my eyes flutter open. I stretch in bed allowing myself to see the digital clock on my night stand. It is only 8:30 in the morning.  
>"Great I can sleep in" I tell myself as I lie in bed. "It looks like I have another hour of sleep."<p>

It is a Saturday morning meaning that it is Shabbat and I usually have my chauffer take me to synagogue. Not today though. This is the day that I am finally going to catch up with Liza Bosko, the closest thing that I have to a sister, one on one.  
>Most of my other friends have gone away. Now countless stories would be all about friends going separate directions based on marriage, going away to college, getting married, or even having a baby. This isn't the case though. It's been something completely the opposite of that. In fact, it is something that has been freakish and completely alien.<br>I sit up in bed remembering the first time that I noticed the phenomena.  
>At first I could only imagine that I was seeing things. So I brushed it off thinking that I might need to seek some professional help about my issue. However, I noted three other patrons looked at the little yellow mare and run another way.<p>

"Don't be afraid" she said.  
>"I am here on behalf of Equestria and the four princesses of the land. We in Canterlot came up with a potion that would give humans a better life. We prefer to call it 'Conversion' or 'Ponification."<br>At that moment a crowd of us began to laugh at the little yellow mare in wondering if the dense pollution in the air had been getting to us. We also wondered if this was some kind of new joke that the city was putting on as society had been so grim lately as a result of all the wars, famine and strange weather patterns all around the world.

"Here let me show you" the yellow mare insisted. Who wants to be a volunteer in this demo" she continued as her yellow horn began to light up.  
>'A….unicorn' I thought upon observing her levitate a glass cruet and a shot glass with a purple liquid inside.<p>

"Impossible" one lady exclaimed as she dropped her cup of coffee from a nearby coffee shop.

"It's a witch and an illusion of the devil himself" another cried out.

"Awesome dude," a young teenage boy aforementioned.

"Alfred get away from that thing she is dangerous" a heavy set dark haired woman warned.

"No mom I just want to get a closer look at what she is doing," he acknowledged to his mother.

"Hello there Alfred" the pony said "My name is Golden Opportunity would you care to try a sample my young earthling?"

"What is this stuff?" the adolescent replied taking the three ounce cup with the deep purple liquid.

"ALPHRED JAMES DON'T YOU DARE!" His mother scolded walking over and grabbing the cup out of his hand. "I will not allow  
>my son to drink something that could be drugged or poisoned. So I don't want you taking something that your mother may or may not approve of."<p>

"Mom you are no fun. You never let me try anything new," Alfred moaned.

"Alfred please do not take that sass with me," she returned upon smelling the liquid in the 3 ounce cup. "It does not smell too bad. I am going to taste this stuff," she proceeded and quickly downed the drink. " The taste isn't threatening either. Are you just a hologram trying to sell kids the latest energy drink," she began to yawn. "If you are…wow why I am so sleepy all of a sudden?" Alfred dear I am afraid we are going to have to cut this mother-son afternoon visit short. It looks like we might need to head back to the hotel. We will have to do this….,"

before she could finished his mother was out like a light.

I knew for sure that this was not ordinary hallucination or holographic that the latest technologies had put out. All of us gathered around then sleeping woman while others dialed 911.

"Help there is a dangerous creature here in Atlantic Station," someone cried over the phone. "Just get here as fast as you can. She may have been poi…..," they started when someone else started screaming in horror.

"Wha….what is happening to her body?" The second screaming man commanded.

"Don't worry sir she is good hooves," Golden assured him. "She is only becoming what Princess Celestia wanted her to be," pointing to the sleeping woman whose body had turned white.

"What the frack?" Alfred replied as was starting to freak out while others went into a full frenzy. "Who says in good hooves?"

"She is being ponified."

"Say what?" Alfred cried out in utter confusion.

"It means that she is transforming into a pony like me. Note that this is only just the beginning of what is to come."

"So what is happening? I don't quite understand and I am asking this to some talking horse." I chimed in.

"I will get to that. Right now she is about to have a dream that the two sisters foretold us of while full preparations were in progressback home in equestria.

"EQUESTRIA?!" The crowd cried.

Before I could say another word out of my mouth, Golden held a hoof to it and shushed me. That is when we all heard it.

"Hello….where am I?" the morphling muttered as we witnessed her body changing shape, size, and color. "Who…are you?"

"Who is she talking to?" Alfred whispered terrified while also trying to get a better understanding of what was happening to his mother.

Golden nodded. "The two sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. "Would you care to become a pony like your mother? When she wakes up I am pretty sure that she will have a better understanding as to why we are doing this.

"Nnnn….I don't know," he replied with tears running down his cheeks. "You have some pretty freaky stuff going down. Are  
>you sure that I am not really tripping on acid or in passed out from the city's concentrated heat and strayed into a dream?"<p>

"Shhhh" Golden shushed him as she heard Alfred's mother speak again.

"So you are telling me that you are here to stop all the wars and rumors of wars, famines, hate, world hunger," the sleeping woman muttered in her sleep as her body was re-molded into the shape of a small bald pony. At this point she has turned a beautiful shade of magenta.

As we continued to watch the unfolding events, things became so intense that it was too much for me to take in all at once. Besides I was sure this situation would be witnessed on national news. This was next to the fact that I had been a well-known and famous talk show host for several years and I did not want any media making a bigger deal out of my situation that needed to be. So I left the scene covering my face and proceeding to run to the nearest bathroom on site to vomit before heading straight home to shake off what had happened by getting some rest and possibly look at seeing a shrink.

I sit up in bed and shake the bad memory out of my mind. Even though it has been four years since that traumatic experience, it still haunts me. None the less other relating memories pass through my mind now. Not long after Alfred's mother had been ponified, the four princesses made several appearances across the globe to various leaders to negotiate a peace treaty for a new and better world where people could live. These events were followed by conversion bureaus popping up across the nation and around the world where truckloads of the purple serum were delivered.

Others were shipped to regular hospitals where people were dying from injuries and illness would be first to receive treatment. Meanwhile a giant bubble had appeared in the middle of the Pacific Ocean which grew at an alarming rate within one week at a time. Although I was scared of the changes at first, I had accepted them by having various guests from Equestria on my talk show. Fans fell in love like crazy which led to very high tv ratings and I had grown fond of the attention. Meanwhile not everyone on planet earth took to the new changes so kindly.

It was around that time that the HLF movement had been introduced. Unlike my views, a strong hate rose up that sparked war around the world. Many bureaus were looted, burned, and several ponies from both Equestria and Earth perished during the events. It was in the beginning that I gathered at the home of Liza and Cody Bosko who have been my friends for many years. While I had taken a shine to the new situation, both my friend and her husband alike shared a strong distaste on ponification.

"Summer how can you just sit there and eat this kind of garbage" Cody inquired. "These ponies are full of crap. They are truly anti human," he would often nag about.

"Are you saying that you are part of the HLF yourself?" I grilled back.

"No not at all" Liza chimed in. "Those ponies are pretty to look at huh?" She added sarcastically. "

I looked at them both and rolled my eyes at their attitudes and reminded myself time and time again not to talk to them about anything revolving ponification or Equestria colliding with Earth. Instead I have had to act like nothing of the sort has existed and that everyone is still human. This has always made me feel uncomfortable though. I had wanted to share this compassion with Liza.

I make the bed as neatly as I can, brush my teeth, and head down the stairs to the lower level of my loft making my way to the kitchen.

"Good morning miss Roberts. How are you?"

"Oh fine fine," I acknowledge drawing open the grass green linen curtains in my home revealing the Atlantan skyline. I gaze out the window at the gray polluted sky seeing Pegasus flying about as if to clear up the sky. I then look down on the ground to see earth ponies and pegasus alike walking along the sidewalks with a few remaining humans. They are getting ready to shop or eat out in the local area which is better known as Atlantic Station. As I gaze at the beautiful ponies I begin to wonder how much longer can I go before I myself have to complete the process myself. How much long will it be until Georgia becomes a part of the beautiful equestrian world? Will I have to face the fears of hiding from the HLF? I am already on their black list as it is due to my embracing ponies on my show. Countless hate letters have been sent from them in threats that they will come to ransack my home, take me away and dispose of me.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to eat what I have prepared for you?" my chef asks.

"Oh sorry Logan," I return. "I was just admiring those ponies out there like I always do."

"Pretty aren't they?" Logan adds with interest. "Anyway what is on your agenda today ma'am?" He asks me warmly.

"I am going to meet Liza for lunch today and then we are going to Fernbank to spend the afternoon. We have not associated one on one in a while," I light up. "I have not quite figured out the place to meet yet."

"You really do care about her. I hope you ladies have a wonderful time." he smiles while having a look in his eyes indicating that he has something that he would like to tell me.

"Are you alright?" I inquest. "Something seems to be on your mind."

"No nothing," Logan answers back shaking the situation off. "Now who is hungry? I made your favorite this morning. "Waffles, fresh fruit, mock sausages, and grape fruit juice."

"Perfect," I say in a heavenly voice.

"Also did you hear the most recent news?" Logan adds walking into my kitchen and picking up my food and then walking out with it again.

"No I am afraid that I have not. Why what is going on?"

"According to local and national news Equestria has finally made land fall all along the west coast," Logan informs.

"Are you making this stuff up? I certainly have not heard anything about it. You know that I am the first one to hear of these things," I say in utter disbelief.

"See for yourself," Logan says showing me the paper. "It is in the headlines ma'am."

I glance at the newspaper that Logan is holding and notice a large article about Equestria's latests news with headlines stating in bold "Stretching from Alaska to Antarctica, it is finally here." I then read every detail stating that landfall was made late last night while I had been figuring out what I would wear when I meet Liza. This is also just as impossible as it was when poor Alfred's mother became the famous 'Morning Glory.'

"Yoo hoo is anyone home?" Logan Flatters me. "Your food is going to get cold.

"I am sorry but all of this is very new to me. How come no one bothered to call me about this latest news?"

Logan talks around my question"So have you thought about going through with it yet?"

"Through with what Logan," I pretend.

"I am talking about the whole conversion process. I am looking at doing it myself and especially since Equestria is only a little  
>over 2,000 miles away now I think it is time. What do you say?"<p>

"No not at the present time. Besides I am happy just embracing the last years of my human-hood. I will go when am ready though. Plus I am enjoying my life style next to not want to leave my family behind."

"I just feel that it is time for you to go on and meet some new friends," Logan hints. "Besides Liza is married now and has her own life and career. I also hear that you can take yours into Equestria with you. In case you don't know I am your friend ma'dam."

" Listen I know that you are trying to help. I just don't think that I am ready for a big change like that. If the media found out well you know how they are. Even if I cut all my hair off they would jump like a predator to its prey. There is enough of that to deal with as it is. Anyway proving your point, I think it is time to eat before my food gets cold."

Logan looks at me with concern on his face while I am frozen in hearing the words that we are friends. It is funny I have never actually thought if it like that before.


	2. A Cold Shoulder

Chapter 2: A Cold Shoulder  
>I throw on favorite black and white sundress and brush my shoulder length brown hair before dabbing on a little make up and finally putting a pair of white flats. I then grab my purse and proceed to step out the door and lock it behind me. As excited as I am I nearly bump into an orange filly pegasus and her mother who is also a pegasus.<br>"Oh sorry" I apologize.

"SUMMER," the little filly squeals in utter excitement of my presence.

"Hello there Orange Sherbet," I reply. "It's good to see you. How is my favorite pegasus?"

"Guess what?" She shouts

"Shhh," her mother replies. "Not so loud. Others are trying to sleep."

"Oh sorry," Orange shrinks back.

"Anyway what is it that you are trying to tell me?" I challenge the young filly

"It's a secret," she tells me.

"No it isn't her mother" insists with half a smile on her face.

"MOM don't embarrass me."

"Orange Sherbet," her mother scolds. "I am so sorry about her Summer," she assures. "She has been doing this for three days."

"Oh it's no problem Jeannie," I encourage as I know her mother has not chosen a name yet as she has just been ponified a year ago.

"Ever since the teams of doctors at the hospital have been able to give her the serum in the three ounce cup, my daughter has really

bounced back," Jeannie encourages. "I would rather take this any day than face another day of my daughter fighting cancer to live."

"I truly believe that you made the right choice," I encourage.

"Now what is it that Orange wants to tell Summer Roberts?" I ask.

"I got my cutie mark see?" Orange excites using a hoof pointed to her flank.

I look down at her flank to see a petri dish and a beaker "Oh we have ourselves a little scientist," I compliment.

"Ever since our choice," Orange Sherbet has been enthused to learn everything that she can about science so that she can find a cure

for ponies struggling from diseases in Equestria."

"When did she get this cutie mark?" I examine.

"Three days ago," Orange Sherbet responds. "Me and mom and getting ready to move to Equestria next week so I can find that cure,"

she adds eagerly.

"Oh I don't know about that," her mom laughs. "We are moving there very soon though."

"Well listen it was great to see the both of you looking today. It has been a while too. However I have a commitment that I am making today.

"It was wonderful to run into you too Summer," Jeannie warmly states as I proceed to the elevators where I make a descent down to ground level floor to a small black car is waiting for me on the street. I stride towards it but I see no chauffer waiting there for me.

"Hello?" I cry out and the door opens to reveal a young brown stallion in a very dapper black suit and sun glasses sitting in the back seat.

"Summer it is so good to see you again," the pony says with excitement in his voice.

"Umm….do I know you?" I ask as he gets out of the car.

"Of course you do. It's me Brian your one and only trusted chauffer that you have known for years ma'am. I am still the same guy but in pony form," he chuckles.

"I thought I sent you to what is left of the Caribbean on a cruise," I inquire getting in the back seat. "When did you squeeze time in for ponification?"

"That was the original plan ma'am. Due to the HLF and their threat of terrorism, all cruises were to remain docked until further notice. So my wife and I decided to take our vacation at the conversion bureau in Sandy Springs. Besides I thought the timing was perfect and especially with the bubble landing here in the United States. You never know how long it will be until that bubble reaches Georgia."

"What about all the money that I gave you to spend on your trip what did you consume it on?"

"Nada," Brian replies getting into the front seat. "I want to give it back to you. I don't need it anyway," he assures me.

"Now Brian you have worked very hard in getting me from point A to point B and you do your job very well. The least you can do is accept this bonus."

"Well thank you Summer I appreciate your kindness I really do but…"

"Not another word! Besides I think you should use that money to convert into bits and take it with you when you and your wife move into Equestria," I encourage.

"Well if you say so. I can never say no to my favorite client," Brian admires. "Anywhere where were you headed today?"

"Liza and we both agreed to go to the Country Club near Fernbank," I inform.

"Didn't you two just get together for her birthday party?" Brian wonders.

"Yes but we specifically reserved this day for a one on one girl bonding time. Besides you know that she said that she loves me like a sister."

"Ooo…kay," Brian responds having nothing else to say. "It looks like ol' girls just wanna have fun," he says as we hit the road.

I am about to laugh when I see Brian rolling his eyes indicating that he is being sarcastic. Either way I go into every single detail about the day's plans that I will do with my friend according to the agenda. First eat a lunch in the country club's buffet and get our fill so that we skip dinner, then walk over to Fernbank together and catch an Imax showing, see the exhibits and to top things off, have Brian drop us off for tea afterward.

"Really now things are going to go that smoothly Summer?" Brian asks sneeringly.

"No not quite like that fantasy, I do know that when I am with my best friend it is like living in a fairy tale."

"Yeah right," Brian smirks.

"Okay not that unrealistic," I giggle. "Either way I always have such a good time with Liza. Even if we don't ever talk about the unfolding events with Equestria and the likes. It just gets her too upset."

"Yeah I wonder what she will do when she sees what I have gone and done," Brian whinnies.

"I guess she will have to be a neigh sayer on the matter," I respond jokingly and gaze out the window and see the beautiful country club and the rolling acres of green golf course that fall behind it. "Anyway at least they have done a good job to keep the pollution out of here. This is place is just as green as the day that Morning Glory first became a pony.

Brian pulls up to the gate to see a gray mare in a security suit flash and flashes his ID. At first the pony does not let us in until I roll down my window to reveal my face. "Oh how's it going Miss Roberts. He almost had me fooled for a moment there," the gray earth pony replies with relief.

"No worries sir. Brian just converted to ponydom since he is looking to move to Equestria with his wife in the very near future."

"Jolly good Miss Roberts," he states as I give him a tip. "Btw your friend is up at the club with her husband."

"Wait husband as in Cody Bosko?" I ask.

The guard nods with a smile. "Tell him hello for me will you?"

I pull my head into the car, and Brian looks at me with a look of regret in his eyes.  
>"Just drive up there," I advise him as he moves our car up to the entrance where Liza and her husband Cody are standing in front of the door.<p>

Although I don't understand I quietly let Brian bring the car to a halt as I anxiously look at my friends with utter befuddlement. Why is Cody doing here? Didn't Liza tell me over the phone time and time again that this was supposed to be a girl's day out? Either way I gradually allow myself to get out of the car and demand an explanation out of my friend.

"Hi Summer," Liza stated softly and politely smiling, "It's great to see you."

"Yeah you too bestie," I reply allowing myself to give her and Cody a hug.

"Did you get a new chauffer?" Cody asks out of curiosity.

"No no that's Brian," I explain. "He decided to get himself ponified.

"Didn't you send him on vacation to the Caribbean," Liza questioned.

"I did however there are too many complicated matter right now sis," I clarify. "So he decided that it was time to ponify," the words slip out.

"Oh that," Liza disappointingly acknowledges before looking at Brian in the front seat. "Do you have a hard time gripping the wheel with those things?"

"Yes I am pretty sure that I do. Anyway I heard that you received a Tony award and I am happy for you."

"Well thank you," Liza boasts.

"Yeah best actress for worst play ever," he sneers.

"Brian," that was not very nice.

"Yeah I know. Anyway I have some errands to run and then I am going get some food. Cody, would you care to join me this afternoon  
>so that these two can have some extra girl bonding time? I really think that Summer was looking forward to time alone with her friend."<p>

"No that is okay," Cody refuses. "My wife told me that this buffet is one of the venues in town that carries meat anymore. Then there are a few exhibits that I want to go on with my wife."

"What about Summer?" Brian confronts. "Aren't you forgetting about her?"

"Oh right," Cody states carelessly.

"Anyway, as I said I have some things to take care of. I will see you later Summer," Brian assures and slowly backs the black Mercedes out of the way.

I then slowly turn to my two friends as my smile gradually turns into a frown. I look at Liza and I call her out. "What is your husband doing here? I thought the original plan was to have a one on one girl bonding time. We have been planning this for months."

Without one word Liza's smile turns from a frown to a complete scowl and proceeds to move away from me and closer to Cody. This causes my face to turn beat red in embarrassment. I wonder what I said to put her on offense like that. Either way I try to walk up and talk to her about what is on the menu but again she moves away from me. I have never seen her act like with with me and seem so hot to trot about having Cody come along to an event that we both discussed and planned for months.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: True Colors

Without another word I move two feet away from my friend who is suddenly acting very frosty towards me just for calling her on the carpet. At rate I turn to study I study my friend. She is rather heavy set with long brown hair reaching the middle of her back. To compliment her hair color, Liza has brown eyes that match her straight sleek and shiny brown hair. I also study the outfit that is worn. She looks gorgeous in her simple knit teal sleeveless top, lacy white shrug and her plain silver jewelry. I also study her face to see her wearing a darker shade of pink lipstick with a hint of red. Even though I cannot mention anything about Equestia, I would say that this design would have come from the element of generosity herself. Her husband Cody is a silver fox seen in a corduroys maroon blazer with thick hair that is slicked back. He is also seen in a pair of sunglasses that remind me of Brian's pair. As gorgeous as they both look neither one of them appear to be smiling. In fact they're expressions are as sour as a lemon.

I again attempt to open up the conversation by paying my friend with a compliment. 'Hopefully this will get the conversation going,' I hesitate. "Liza I absolutely love the outfit that you are wearing this afternoon. That color really brings out your eyes."

She smiles at me but is not exactly friendly. "Thank you since I cannot wear what you are currently donning."  
>I look at her for a second realizing that this has to be one of the more painful and self-centered things that she has said to me.<p>

As ruffled as I am and attempted to say something to her, I quietly look at the miserable actress and express, "Well listen I am going to go reserve a table for us since we have agreed to this special lunch." Liza never responds to my comments or even bothers to follow me into the dining room to help get the table. This leaves me in utter shock. Why is she suddenly acting like this? None the less I make my way inside and head into the dining room and grab that table. Every now and then I look back to see if they have followed me inside only to be proven wrong. Instead I find myself watching the married couple in a deep discussion among themselves which is obviously too important for my sake. This offends me even more and drives me a little closer to the edge. Needles to say I make it into the dining room's front desk where the hostess is standing in a very professional manner where I am able to get our table squared away where I hope Liza will be in a better mood to talk.

I don't head back outside immediately and especially after the way that she and her husband are both acting. So I scan the dining room area and look over to see the huge buffet line. They have everything from the freshest green salads to a meat carving station. My mouth waters seeing what they have in their selection. I have not eaten any meat in six months partly because more and more people are choosing to become ponyfied. Although it is food galore in this place it is nearly desolate and everyone including the hostess are still human beings. No pony would set a hoof in here due to the very smell of meat making them sick. Although I am hungry now, I cannot help but wish Liza would have agreed to meet me at one of the restaurants in midtown Atlanta. Then again where there is vegetarian and vegan cuisine there are ponies and being around her is a big taboo.  
>"Hello ma'am are you going to sit there all day or would you like something to drink?" the hostess offers.<p>

"No that is okay. I am going to let the other two know that I have gone ahead and gotten the table for us."

"I will let your waiter know ma'am."

I head back out the door to see that Liza and Cody are still in discussion keeping only to themselves like a pair of cliquey teenagers in middle school. Still I approach them as politely as I can. "Are you two going to stay here all day or are we going to begin our daily adventure?" I ask again trying to cheer things up.

No answer

"Well when you are ready to thaw and heat up please be sure to come inside and get yourself something to eat," I assert.

"Sounds good I am ready for that beer anyway," Cody replies unfeelingly.

"Wait for me honey," Liza adds following her husband into the hallway of the old Southern style club and pecking him on the

mouth while not acknowledging my presences at all. Instead I am invisible while Cody seems to be the only other person in the room.

My heart sinks to the floor seeing that my only friend and sister is acting differently towards me today. I still don't have a clue as to why she would bother to come if he is going to act like this. Hopefully she will grab her bite to eat and pep up enough to pull me to the side and tell me what is really on her mind. If that does not work maybe I will call her tonight and ask if I did anything to put her on offense or if anything else is bothering her. We all sit down and I am paid very little attention as Liza and Cody get up walking over to the buffet flirting like two young 12 year old school-mates. I meanwhile tell myself "This isn't what I dreamed of at all," while digging through my purse to find Brian's number. I am tempted to leave altogether and head straight to a conversion bureau just to get things over with.

My thoughts are interrupted by Liza sitting down across from me and I eye my friend as an invitation to start a conversation but none begins. Sadly she looks down at her plate and recites the Rosary before digging what looks like a delicious meal. "Oo…kay," I mimic Brian from earlier today before picking myself up to get my own plate of food while thinking of moving to another empty table in this empty place.

I glimpse back at what is a table for two again and notice that Liza's face lights up with utter excitement as Cody joins had and again kisses her on the mouth. I meanwhile find an empty seat at a booth as far away that I can where I can turn my back on them while I eat. After all I paid to have lunch here didn't I? So I deserve to get my money's worth.  
>A whole half our ticks by as I dine on the delicious fat and juicy meat that the buffet offers. It truly is a delicacy now and I am in heaven. I also grab the largest slice of pecan pie gobbling it down like a thrasher. After dessert I turn around to catch another quick look at my new frienemies and what they are up to. No longer are they eating but I happen to notice that Cody is on his cell phone walking back and forth, and Liza is watching his intently.<p>

"Great so she is so clingy that she listens to every one of his phone conversations too," I grumble to myself turning around and shake my head in disbelief.

"I really thought that she was better than that," I sigh and I too pick up my cell phone and call Brian.  
>He answers with "Saluations Summer. Did your fairytale come true little lady?" Even for a pony he sure can use his hooves to answer one small smart phone.<p>

"Yes, yes they have. Why Liza is being so warm and fuzzy that I cannot take it," I reply bitterly while keeping my voice down. "How far away are you?"

"I have been across the street at the museum," He assures me. "I really have enjoyed myself too. Would you like me to come get you early?"

"I would like that very much," I plead before hanging up the phone before placing my fork and knife on the table and proceed to walk out the door to the front of the country club where Brian first dropped me off. I am glad to be away from Liza and Cody and just be alone. In fact Brian feels more like a friend than the ones inside. I am about to cry when I hear a voice from behind asking if I am alright.

I whirl around to see Liza standing in the door. "Oh reasonably well," I lie. "I just remembered that I have something else that  
>I need to do today."<p>

Finding more guests for your show?" Liza smarts off with a smile.

"Yeah something like that," I grin.

"I'm so sorry that I ignored you earlier and that I did not keep my promise and I apologize since I know how much this means to you Summer."

"Liza I really appreciate you coming to apologize to me about what you pulled. I just really feel that you could have called me on the phone to tell me that Cody would like to come today. At the same time it would seem to me that he appears to be more important. Now you had a whole half out to talk to me and I think it is a little late for that Liza," I oppose.  
>"Well yeah I guess I got distracted this morning. I was going to contact you last night but every time that I did Cody didn't want me to use the phone. He wanted to spend some time together."<p>

"Why is your husband doing here anyway?" I inquire.

Liza is rendered speechless and swallows before sheepishly informing me, "I will get to that but first we both need to speak to you," she gestures having me follow her back inside to the dining room where our original table is.

"Hi there Summer," Cody suddenly peps up. "Did you enjoy your lunch?"

"Yeah..?" Not having much else to say.

Liza also sits down next to her husband and looks at me as if I am some young child who is about to get grounded which crushes me and beffudles me because I don't know what is going on. I am sure we will be able to work things out. After all this is my family and I know they would not just disown me out of the blue.

"Summer," Liza begins. "I want to let you know that I think you are a neat person with wonderful qualities. Cody and I both have said it on countless affairs. We have also both thought that you are friend material for sure."

I smile at her comments. "Well thank you Li.."

"Hold on I am not done," Liza cuts in. "At the same time Cody and I have been doing a lot of talking and feel that our interests and likes differ greatly from yours. For instance, you know good and well that we have not been too accepting to this whole 'Princess Celestia and Equestria taking over earth idea. I for one think it is disgusting that humans would want to give up everything and become ponies all for the sake of that false deity."

"So what are you saying?" I demand.

"I am sorry but I don't think it is going to work out for us to be friends any longer. For one thing Cody hasn't been too comfortable about having you around. As you may now Cody and I have been involved with the HLF movement for quite some time which means we have certain rules to abide by."

"Rules?" I examine.

"Technically we are not supposed associate with anyone who is a pony or anyone who supports the princesses or anything Equestrian" Cody informs. "I am sorry things have to end this way but I think you have worn out your welcome as well."

"Well I am sorry too you guys and I don't think you are one bit sorry for the way that I was treated this afternoon. I also don't think you even care for what you pulled on me. Now I don't normally say this because it's a mean thing to call someone but you are a greedy selfish fat cow Liza Marie Anderson Bosko."

"Hey hey that was uncalled for," Cody replies standing up for his wife.

"Oh what are you going to do about it defend her the way you do with your clients in court Mr. Bosko?" I fire back.

"What are you even yelling at me for?" Cody pleads.

"You were not even supposed to be here in first place. Your wife and I planned this for months and I really looked forward to this day too. I did not that I was going to be thrown away like garbage on girl's day."

"Well we didn't know you would take such a shine to those nasty ponies and their sun butt of a female pony they call a princess.  
>We aren't children anymore," Liza scoffs. "It appears that you don't want to grow up."<p>

I pick up my purse and scowl at them before standing my ground. "You know what Liza I don't care and if you can't say anything nice then don't say it at all. Besides I am glad that Equestria is taking over Earth. After seeing the big mess we are in I find nothing wrong in supporting what Celestia is doing. In fact I think it is highly time that I find one of those bureaus, make the change and move directly to Equestria. Most of my friends are gone anyway and I am sure they would love to see me."

Without another word I turn on my heels and swiftly walk out of the dining room and back out front where the car is waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" The brown Pony wonders.

"I would like to wait until we hit the road and then I will explain," I act in response as I open the car door, get inside shutting the door before collapsing into my two hands bursting into tears.

"Summer?" Cody comforts. "What happened?"

"Liza is a two faced selfish self-centered jerk," is all that I can say sobbing as hard as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: For those of you who are trying to give this story a chance it is not going to be as flowery as you think. This is the chapter where Summer's real adventures begin. Her whole story is not all about having it all and living in the lap of luxury. In fact she learns that in this story.

Chapter 4: It's Time  
>A few hours have gone by since Brian has dropped me off at my loft which has been quiet and I have spent two of them in my room sobbing and sleeping. Just to think that I had put in all kinds of effort to prove to Liza that I loved her like a sister only to be bitten by a snake. Not only that she's been working for that horrible group of terrorists who create nothing but genocide and make others miserable. So why am I even crying at the shock when they finally fessed up to me? After all they had told me countless falsehoods about not being involved with the HLF while I some how knew the truth deep down. I just have never wanted to accept it is because I have been lonely and I had wanted a friend. When it boils down to things, Liza wasn't much of a friend to begin with. For starters she was always making sugary and sweet comments that sounded friendly but came with a poisonous sting that would hurt me or push my buttons. Other times she would become way too showy with her husband by cuddling into him and putting on a great big smile of haughtiness. Not once had she given me a compliment or really looked over joyed to see me. It was always about Liza.<p>

I get out of my bed and hesitate even more. Why have I even bothered to stay here at all? If I knew that Liza never really liked me in the first place then I would have completed the ponyfication process a long time ago. Above and beyond the rest of my friends converted and moved into Equestria two years ago. Right before each of them left for a bureau I had been invited on countless occasions to start a new life in that beautiful country. Did I do it? No I had to stay here on Earth because I thought dear sweet Liza kept wooing me to stay here while convincing me that we would always be friends. I then think back to this morning's conversation with Logan and how he hinted not to put all of my eggs into one basket while Brian hinted to me that she may not have been the best choice for a friend either.

I look at myself in the mirror which is attached to the back of my bedroom door and I find that my skin is a tepid yellow pasty color compared to the beautiful pastel colors those ponies bring. As I gaze in the mirror I cannot help but feel like an alien. I also remember thinking back to Golden Opportunity and how she appeared to be an alien on this planet four years ago. Now it appears to be the other way around. Life has changed so much in the short four years and I am glad of it. Even though I have it all and more this life style is tedious and I am ready to get out of it. As much as I love the human race I despise the way that they have thrown their ethos around. Yes I realize that Equestria may have problems but they have creatures that books here on earth would have considered mythological. If that is not enough Equestria has a group of female friends who used something called the elements of harmony to destroy evil. All of that was based upon friendship much deeper than what I had with Liza. If friendship works for six colorful mares then I know all too well in my heart that it will work for me.  
>I gait myself down the stairs, grab my keys, walk out the door and head out the hall over to a case of stairs that lead to the roof of my building and over to netted railing. I figure that I will be able to enjoy the early September air which is still warm and summer-like while looking out at those adorable ponies clopping here and trotting there. As I make my observation I cannot help but think about all the changes that ponies like Golden have brought us.<p>

First it was barely noticeable at all but soon thousands of people downed the purple potion turned which turned them inot vibrant ponies. Then came the conversion bureaus which replaced most of the regular hamburger joints and steak houses that were replaced by salad bars and veggie burger joints. Thenceforward the media soon flooded with all things revolving around ponies and Equestria whether good or bad. One series became viral and spread like a brush fire was the famous tv show "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic," was based on a true story about six friends and the lives of those around them. Almost immediately millions everywhere fell in love with the beautiful land and flocked to conversion bureaus everywhere after watching enough episodes. Moreover they moved into that beautiful land to press the reset buttons in their lives. Meanwhile others were transformed and brought Equestrian magic here on Earth. As I observed this strange phenomena around me, I gradually grew fond of the circumstances. Like millions of fans, I fell in love with the show. Meanwhile I did not care about changing my outer self just as a famous dragonequus in Equestria learned to embrace his uniqueness. This influence came from the element of kindness herself. Having Liza and her husband also helped me feel welcome.

Not anymore though and not with Equestria making landfall in a country that I have lived in and known all of my life. Even further how long will it be until the Bosko's have a whole legion of HLF soldiers come through and shed innocent blood? How long have their backs been turned on me? Will they likely turn me into one of their bases? On top of that are they the ones who have been sending me countless hate letters? I need to get out of dodge and I don't even care if I don't contact my agent or that the media announces that I have gone missing. My life could be at steak and so could the people who work for me. Either way I am going to become a pony no matter it takes.

I pace back and forth on the roof asking myself questions out loud.  
>"What will I do with all of my belongings? Do I have to schedule an appointment to go to the Bureau for a or can I go tonight? Do I want to contact Brian about driving me to a center?" Either way my palms are sweaty while my heart is pounding through my chest. How do I want to do this?<p>

"Summer are you alright?" A voice asks from behind me. I turn around to see Logan standing on the roof reminding me that he is scheduled to cook this evening.

"Oh good evening Logan" I reply in a monotone voice.

"I didn't hear from you and so I was getting a little worried," Logan counters. "Are you alright ma'am?"

"Not really no," I sigh as tears began to well up in my eyes.

"What happened between you and Liza today?" Logan wonders.

"I think it might be wise to tell you down stairs in private Logan," I whisper with a scared voice. "I don't want to share this information outside in case of other hearing this and causing wide spread panic."

Logan looks at me wide eyed and follows me down the stairs and back into my loft where I lock the door. "Now what's this all

about Summer?" He questions me.

"Do you promise me that you aren't going to breathe a word to another soul?" I warn him.

"I…I don't understand what has you so scared," Logan swallows.

"Shh," I put a finger to my mouth and press against my chef and whisper into his ear. "Liza and her husband have been mixed up with the Human League Force."

Logan shows no emotions on the matter and states "That does not surprise me at all Miss Roberts. The way they both use to come over here and completely disrespect your stance on ponydom made me wonder the entire time."

"I know," I tremble nervously whispering. "I wondered too if they were the ones who were sending me that hate mail while posing to be my friend only just to bully me."

Logan warns me "Did you know that when a member of the HLF poses a threat like that they mean business. They have already

killed countless innocent ponies, bombed several bureaus around the world, and tortured many humans who want to follow Celestia. "

"Evidently any member of that movement is not allowed to associate with anyone or pony under any circumstances that endorce Equestria. They told me today during my spoiled junket. In fact she ignored me the entire time and only talked about herself," I announce. "She merely seemed to take notice of me as I was leaving and that is when she and her husband "Asserted" themselves."

"Ah one of their favorite words," Logan reports mockingly. "She especially abused that word to exercise her superiority of others."

"Anyway I did some thinking of what you said to me earlier about Equestria hitting the United States and with two modern neo Nazi spies I don't feel safe here anymore Logan. I just can't even sleep here tonight. In fact I want head to the conversion  
>office and see what my options are."<p>

Logan's eyes grow wide with worry. "Don't worry Summer. You don't have to go through this alone. If you feel that scared then I will come with you to the bureau and make sure you get there safely. Besides I have been debated a full conversion as well. If you are willing to go now then I will come with you."

"The only thing is that I am not so sure the bureaus are safe either and with all of those bombings," I moan.

"Summer the princesses have taught their military soldiers to use a magic shield that will destroy any weapons that even go near those bureaus. It is even to the best of my knowledge that if any enemy of Celestia's tries to set foot inside a bureau the force field will vaporize them."

"I have not heard anything about that," I rejoin. "Where did you hear that?"

"The grapevine, anyway I am so sorry that you wound up with such lousy friends," Logan condoles.

"They were never my friends. Those were bullies that is a difference," I declare while trying to deny the fact.

"Well Summer are you read…," he starts but before he can finish we both hear the sound sirens blasting in the air. I look out and see that the night is a clear as a bell as I view fighter jets in the distance appearing to bomb several buildings. "HLF," I whisper and look at Logan.

It is at that point that I hear my cell phone ring and go to see who could be calling in thinking it might be Brian checking on me."He…hello," I answer.

"Are you okay," Liza asks in a sweet voice. "I happened to hear of an air raid in your area and I was hoping that you or one of your hired officials have not gotten. I sure would hate to hear of you getting killed."

"Liza listen to yourself. I love you like a sister," I plead giving her one last chance.

"I loved you once but since you went against the family I disowned you a long time ago," she states cooly. "Oh and before I allow you to flee for your life, your favorite chauffer is not coming back," she taunts. "It's a shame that he wasted his life like that. That is one less pony to invade earth. As for you, it is a shame that things have to end where you are afraid of me. You had your chance Summer you really really did and I think it's tragic that things have to end this way….bye," she threatens and hangs up.

I grip my phone in my left hand frozen at what I have just heard. Liza isn't just a bully working for the HLF she is diabolical and dangerous. As I am thinking about this, I watch in horror out the window and I see two helicopters with bright spotlights shining on ponies who are out. They are then shot down and killed right before my very eyes. As I watch everything seems to come in waves of slow motion while all sound it drowned out. This is when Logan grabs me around the waste as I see repeatedly, "Brian...Brian...they've got Brian. He's...dead."


End file.
